Reading the Lost Files
by Ranger River
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a story, so please don't be mad at me if it is not very good please give me help and ideas, it is Will and all the gang bet called to meet with the king and read the books. sorry about the really bad summary I will try to make them better. It is rated T because I am not 100% sure which it fell int so I thought it was better to be safe then sorry.
1. Death of a Hero - Chapter 1

**_Authors_** ** _note: this is my first fan fiction so_** ** _please don't judge it too hardly. I found that most people were doing the first couple of books so decided to do the last one to change it up a bit. please read and review thanks. I hope you like it. -Ranger River_**

 **Death of a Hero**

 **Chapter 1**

It was the end of the day when Will got back to his cottage and he was surprised when his horse, Tug had alerted him that someone was there. He was over joyed when he saw his former mentor Halt, "Hullo" he said "What brings you here?"

"I was sent by King Duncan to get you, and Alyss because he said that he found some books that had a note attached to it saying that King Duncan should get us, meaning you, Alyss, Horace, Gilan, Baron Arald, Crowley, Lady Pauline, Princess Cassandra, himself and me together to read it. Princess Cassandra, Horace, Lady Pauline, Gilan, Baron Arald and Crowley where already there when I left to get you and Alyss. So get packing, Alyss will be here any time now I told her on the way to get you."

One day later

Will, Alyss and Halt reached the palace and joined the others in King Duncan's study to read the books. "Which book should we start with?" Asked Horace. "The last one." Will suggest at the same time as Halt said "The first one."

"Why the last one, Will?" Asked Halt at the same time Will asked "Why the first one, Halt?"

"Can you two please stop that'll?" Horace wonder.

"No!" Replied Will, Halt and Gilan.

"Let's start with the last one since we always start with the the first one so it would be good to mix it up a bit." Reasoned Arald.

"Why didn't Will say that in the first place?" Wondered Halt.

To which everyone replied "Let's just get started."

Princess Cassandra opted to be the first reader and so she started. **It had been a long hard three days. Will had been on a tour of the villagers surrounding Castle Redmont.** "Complaining as usual are we Will?" Questioned Halt. Cassandra ignored Halts interruption and continued reading. **It was something he did on a regular basis, keeping in touch with with the villagers and their headmen, keeping track of everyday going-ons.** "So that's what you Rangers do" interrupted Horace.

"Yes, that and other things." Replied Halt and Crowley.

"Like apparently not asking questions or not thinking when you're not ready to." Continue Gilan and Will together with perfect timing as if the had rehearsed it.

"Do all you Rangers do that or is it just the four of you?" Muttered Horace to himself hoping that the Rangers would not hear him but no thanks to their keen ears they did.

"Do what?" Four voice replied simultaneously as if it had been rehearsed.

"That!" Exclaimed Horace earning a stern look from his wife Princess Cassandra. "Oh... Sorry you can keep reading dear." **Sometimes, he had learned, little, pieces of gossip, seemingly trivial at the time, could become useful in heading off future trouble and friction within the fief.**

 **It was part of being a Ranger. Information, no matter how unimportant it might seem at first glance, was a Ranger's lifeblood.**

"Really?" Questioned Horace

"Yes! That and coffee." Replied all the Rangers simultaneously.

"Seriously please stop that!" Horace asked at the same time that Will asked

"Please continue, Cassandra." So Cassandra, ignoring Horace, continue. **Now it was late in the afternoon, as he rode wearily up to the cabin set among the trees, he was surprised to see lights on the windows and the and the silhouette of someone sitting on the small verandah.** "Well at least you saw that someone was there." Halt said.

"Can all you rangers please stop trying to pull each other down" Cassandra replied before continuing.

 **Surprise turned to pleasure when he recognised Halt.** "Good to know that I'm wanted" muttered Halt, earning an evil stare from Cassandra before she continued. **These days Will's mentor was an infrequent visitor to the cabin, spending most of his time in the rooms provided for him and Lady Pauline in the castle.** "Well they are a lot nicer and I did not need to be away from our Baron who understands that we don't work for him unlike some other Baron." Explained Halt. Annoying Cassandra once more. **Will swung down from the saddle and stretched tired muscles gratefully.**

 **'Hullo,' he said 'What brings you here? I hope you've got coffee on.'** "Wasn't that that pretty much how you greeted me yesterday, Will?" Asked Halt "yes it probably was." Replied Will. **'Coffee's ready,' Halt replied.** "That's great, where is it." All the Rangers added. **'Tend to your horse and then join me. I need to talk.' His voice sounded strained.** "What about? Why the strained voice?" asked Gilan. "Wait and see and don't ask two questions at once" replied Halt. To which Will laughed before he earned an evil stair from Halt and Gilan. **Curiosity piqued, Will led Tug to the stables behind the cabin, unharnessed him, rubbed him down and set out feed and fresh water.** "Really you have to do all that for a horse?" Muttered Horace, just to get the replied "yes if it is a Ranger's horse" from all the Rangers, "do you have to do that every single time?" Muttered Horace

"No" replied Halt's two former appreciates. "We just enjoy doing it." Added the two older Rangers.

"Seriously do you have to?" Wondered Horace a little too loudly

"Nope, we want to big difference." Retorted Will, Halt and Gillian. **Will patted Tug's neck then headed back to the cabin.**

 **Halt was still on the verandah. He had set out two cups of hot coffee on the small side table and Will sat down in one of the wood and canvas chairs and sipped gratefully at the refreshing brew.** "You know, all anyone who knows you Rangers well enough would just put a pot of coffee in a room and they would capture all of you." Cassandra interjected interrupting herself

"Yes, that has been stated before, and it is not, will not and has not been funny, ever." Replied all the Rangers present for they were all accustom too that joke that pretty much all royals and noble often made. "Seriously there you go again saying everything together." Whispered Horace gaining a evil stair from all the Rangers present.

 **He felt the warmth of it flowing through his chilled, stiff muscles. Winter was coming on and the wind had been cold and cutting all day.**

 **He gazed at Halt. The grey-bearded Ranger seemed strangely ill at ease.** Gilan looked concerned, he asked Halt and Will "is everything okay?" They replied "everything is fine" **And despite his claim that he needed to talk to Will, once the usual greetings were out of the way he seemed almost reluctant to begin the conversatio** n. "I'm not surprised now that I know what its about." Stated Will

 **'You had something you wanted to tell me?,' Will prompted. Halt shifted uncomfortably in his seat.** "That is a first" muttered Will and Gilan together. **Then, with an obvious effort, he plunged in.** "Are you sure that everything is okay" whispered Gilan to Will "Yes. Now just listen and you might learn something about my life before I went to Redmont ward"

 **'There's something you should know,' he said. 'Something I probably should have told you long ago. It's just... the time never seemed right.'**

 **Will's curiosity grew.** "When does it not?" asked Halt and Gilan. **He had never seen Halt in such a mood. He waited, giving his mentor time to settle his thoughts.**

 **'Pauline thinks it's time I told you,' Halt said. 'So does Arald. They've both know about it for some time. So maybe I should just...get on with it.'**

"Yes, you should and not keep me is suspense any longer." Said Gilan slightly annoyed that the book was taking so long to get to the conversation that he really wanted to hear.

 **'Is it bad the first time in several minutes.**

 **'I'm not sure,' he said. 'You might think so.'**

"I think it was not bad, and am glad that I know it now." Will told Halt

 **For a moment, Will wonder if he wanted to hear it, whatever it might be. Then seeing the discomfort on Halt's face, he realised that, good or bad, it was was something that his teacher had to get of his chest. He gestured for Halt to continue.**

 **Halt paused for a few seconds, then he began** "finally" Gilan said

 **'I suppose it starts after the final battle against Morgarth's forces, at Hackham Heath. They'd been retreating for several days. Then they stopped and made a stand. We'd broken their main attack and we were forcing them back. But they were rallying on the right, where they'd found a weak point in our line...'** "And that is the end of the chapter who is reading next?" Asked Cassandra "I will." Replied Halt.


	2. Death of a Hero - Chapter 2

**_Authors_** ** _note:_** ** _Thank you everyone who review for my last chapter. I am really sorry that it took me so long to wright this chapter, I have exams coming up so have been studying but I will try to update more frequently in the future. By the way if there is anything that you want me to fix up I don't mind if you tell me as long as you are nice about it, if you can please when you review try to think of one or two thing that you liked and a couple of things for me to improve on. please read and review, I love reading the comments that you wright for me, thank you in advance for anyone commenting. I hope you like reading it. -Ranger River_**

 **Death of a Hero**

 **Chapter 2**

Everyone looked surprised as Cassandra handed Halt the book

"Now that's a first" Crowley muttered under his breath and Halt ignored him and started reading.

 _South of Hackham Heath_

 **'Sire! The right flank is in trouble!'**

"It is always the right flank, why can't it be the left flank for once?" Duncan, Arald and Rodney grumbled.

 **Duncan, the young King of Araluen, heard the herald's shout above the terrible din of the battle. The clash of shields, the screaming and sobbing of the wounded and dying,**

"Why does there have to be so much noise and pain involved in wars?" An annoyed Horace wondered.

"Wars are full of fighting and you can't say that you never got hurt in one of the fights we had all the time when we were kids, can you?" Will responded instantly for he had been thinking the about the same question only moments ago and had come up with the conclusion that wars involved fighting and fighting generally involved getting hurt.

"That was well said Will, well said indeed." Commended the grime faced ranger Halt and the grinning Gilan.

 **the shouted orders of commanders rallying their troops and the involuntary, inarticulate cries of the soldiers themselves a they cut and stabbed and shoved against the implacable enemy formed almost deafening matrix of sound around him.**

"Now that is a very good described of a battle." Mumbled Duncan.

 **Duncan thrust once more at the snarling Wargal before him, gel the sword go home and the saw the snarl change to a puzzled frown as the creature realised it was already dead. Then he stepped back, disengaging himself from the immediate battle - physical and mentally.**

"It is a bit of work to fight in a battle isn't it?" Question Rodney

"Where have you been while I have been fighting in these wars. What wars have you fought in that makes you have to even consider that question. What have been done to while I have been fighting?" Baron Arald questioned with out getting any answers as Rodney know that anything he said would just put him in a deeper hole then he already was and he didn't want that and everyone else was struggling to hold their laughter in.

 **A young knight from the Araluen Battle school quickly took his place in the line, "At least the knight quick." Muttered Halt to himself and continued reading. his sword already swinging a murderous ark as he stepped forward, cutting through the Wargal front rank like a scythe through long grass.**

"He sounds good, not as good as Will's farther. Now he would have been one amazing knight" Halt stated.

"Do you really mean that." Questioned Will.

"Of course, he saved my life after all, not many people that aren't in this room have ever achieved that, I normally do the saving not the other way around" Halt declared.

"What? Will's father saved you? Wow. They are so alike. Is that what this story is all about?" Gilan marvelled.

"If you want to find out then just be quiet and listen." Exclaimed Halt and Will. Halt ended the conversation and continued reading.

 **Duncan rested for a moment, leaning on his sword, breathing heavily. He shook his head to clear it.**

 **'Sire! The right flank…' the herald began again but Duncan waved a hand to stop him.**

 **'I heard you,' he said.**

"Wow you heard him, I thought that you need your hearing checked." Broke in Cassandra.

 **It had been three days since the battle at Hackham Heath, where Morgarath's army had been routed by a surprise attack from their rear, led by the Ranger Halt.**

"Once again my thanks needs to go to my Rangers, by the way thank you for helping get them there Gilan you did an amazing job, even though Halt is one who has been praised because he lead them and you only showed them how to get to them to the places that they need to go." Interjected King Duncan. Will then decide to ask Gilan and or Halt, the first person that he could get to tell him about what King Duncan said later.

 **The enemy were in full retreat. By right, Morgarath should have surrendered.**

"Should have does not mean anything to Morgarth, nothing at all, annoyingly." Objected Gilan.

 **His continued resistance was simply costing more and more casualties to both sides.**

"He does not care much about the casualties that he losses, he only cared about how many of us he kills. Haven't any of you realised that." Accused Gilan.

 **But the rebellious lord was never concerned with preserving lives. He knew he was defeated but still he wanted to inflict as many casualties on Duncan and he men. If only they were to be victorious, he would make them pay dearly for their victory.**

 **As for his own forces, he cared little for their losses**.

"Now that is just evil, a commander should care for their losses." All the females shouted together.

 **They were nothing more than tools to him and he was willing to keep throwing them against the royal army,**

"Oh, come on why does he have to be so evil?" Complained Cassandra.

 **sacrificing hundreds of troops but causing hundreds of casualties in the process**.

"Why did he have to do that, he knew that he had lost, we knew that he had lost, why couldn't he have just surrendered or fully retreat?" Complained Duncan.

 **So for three days, he had retreated to the south-east, turning where the terrain favoured him to fight a series of savage and costly battles. He had picked the spot for this latest stand well.**

"Almost too well." Muttered Arald.

 **It was a narrow plain set between two hills and recent rain had softened the ground so that Duncan could not deploy his cavalry. It was up to the infantry to throw themselves against the Wargals in hand, slogging, desperate fighting.**

"Hay, at least they are good at that, right?" Kind of questioned kind of stated Horace.

"Now was that a question or a statement." Pondered Will.

 **And always lurking in the back of Duncan's mind was that one mistake from him, one lucky throw of the dice for Morgarth, could see the Wargal army gain the initiative once more. Fortunately in battle was a fickle mistress and the war that Duncan had hoped was ended at Hackham Heath was still there to be won - or lost by a careless order or an ill-considered manoeuvre.**

"Don't think like that, If you think that you are going to lose a battle then often it becomes a reality." Gilan and Will quoted one of the phrases that had been drilled into them by Halt years ago.

 **No.**

 **Momentum Duncan thought. It was all-important in a situation like this. It was vital to maintain it. Keep moving forward. Keep driving them back. Hesitate, even for a few minutes, and the ascendancy could revert to the enemy. "It almost did." Muttered Halt before continuing to read.**

 **He glanced to his left. The flank on that side, predominantly troops from Norgate and Whitby, reinforced by troops from some of the smaller fiefs, was forging ahead strongly.**

"As always." Declared Baron Arald.

 **In the centre the army from Araluen and Redmont were having similar success.**

"Maybe we should put the smaller fiefs in the middle next time we are going into a war with someone who knows which fiefs are the week links." Suggests Will and Gilan.

"Hay, that might work." Answered Halt and Crowley.

"And I thought that we were over that." Grumbled Horace

"Over what?" Question the all of the Rangers.

"That! Oh never mind." Horace answer annoyed at the Rangers as everyone else was struggling to keep from laughing as they knew that the Rangers knew full well what he was complaining about and would do all the more.

 **That was to be expected. They were the four largest fiefs in the Kingdom, the backbone of Duncan's army. Their knights and men at arms were the best trained and disciplined.**

 **But the right flank had always been a potential weakness. It was formed from a conglomerate of Seacliff, Aspienbe and Culway fiefs**

"We know that how many times do we really need to be told that." Muttered Halt.

"A lot, apparently." Responded Will.

 **and, since the three fiefs were all about the same size, there was no clear leader among them. Knowing this, Duncan appointed Battlemaster Norman of Aspienbe Fief as the overall commander. Norman was an experienced leader, most capable of melding such a disparate force together.**

"That is all well and good up until he died." Muttered King Duncan.

As if he was reading the King's thoughts, the herald spoke again.

 **'Battlemaster Norman is dying sire. A Wargal burst through the lines and speared him Norman has been taken to the rear but I doubt he has long to live. Battlements Patrick and Marat are unsure what to do next and Morgarth has taken advantage of the fact,'**

"Called it." Stated Duncan.

 **Of course, thought Duncan, Mirgarath would have recognised the banner of the smaller fiefs on that flank and guess at the possible confusion that might result of the commander were put out of action.**

"Really we have to not go up against people who know the sizes of each of the fiefs, and knows the banners. Note to whoever is the next person to fight insiders that have rebelled don't have easily spotted banners or perhaps don't even have banners at all." Declared Duncan.

 **Once the Norman was down, the rebel commander had undoubtedly, sent one of his elite companies of shock troops to attack the right flank.**

 **Momentum again, Duncan thought.**

"Really don't say that around Rangers they make will you pay for it." Stated Horace.

 **Only this time it was working against him. He peered keenly towards the fighting on the right flank. He could see the line had stopped moving forward, saw his own men take the first hesitant step backwards. He needed a commander to take charge there and he needed him fast.**

Someone down the other end of the table coughed something that sounded suspiciously like Halt.

 **Someone who wouldn't hesitate.**

Once again someone at the other side of the table coughed something that sounded suspiciously like Halt.

 **Someone with force of personality to rally the troops and get them going forward once more.**

Again someone coughed something that sounded suspiciously like the word Halt.

 **He glanced around him. Arald of Redmont would have been his choice. But Arald was being tended the healers. A crossbow quarrel had hit him in the leg and he was out of action for the rest of the battle.**

"Now why did you do a silly thing like that?" Wondered Halt.

 **Arald's young Battlemaster, Rodney, had taken his place and was fighting furiously, urging the Araluen forces forward. He couldn't be spared.**

 **'They need a leader...' Duncan said to himself.**

"You know I heard that Halt is a pretty good leader when it comes down to it." Complimented Crowley.

 **'I'll go.' A calm voice spoke from behind him.**

 **Duncan spun round and found himself looking into the steady, dark eyes of Halt the Ranger.**

"You know I want to know is how you people can consistently need our help yet you almost always forget that we are here?" Pondered all the Rangers.

"And here we go again with them speaking together I thought that you would be over it by now." Grumbled Horace.

"We will never be over it." Declared Gilan and Will.

"We are like a big family and it is part of what we do." Finished Halt and Crowley.

 **The dark black beard and untrimmed hair hid most of his features, but those eyes held a look of steadiness and determination. This was not a man who would bicker over command or dither over what had to be done. He would act.**

"That really sounds like you should have thought of him in the first place." Stated Will.

 **Duncan nodded. 'Go on then Halt. Get them moving forward again or we're list. Tell Patrick and Marat...'**

 **He got no further. Halt smiled grimy.**

 **'Oh, I will tell them all right,' he said. Then he swung up onto the small shaggy horse that was standing by him and galloped away towards the right flank.**

"And that is the end of chapter two, Gilan you are reading next maybe so that you won't interrupt the person who is reading as much, as you will be the one reading." Designated Halt.

"Oh wow thanks Halt, I love you too." Huffed Gilan.

"Anytime, anytime at all."Halt answered, handing over the book.


	3. Death of a Hero - Chapter 3

_Authors note: sorry for the very slow updates it was a long chapter so it took a longer time then I had expected I have been trying to finish it before the end of the month, I will try to continue to update at least once a month but I am not making any promises. Please please review I love hearing from you. By the way the guest reviewer Destroyer is my brother so don't mind him. Thank you for everyone for reading this it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy reading it, please review it really is a support thank you so much for those people who reviewed already, please review again, and give me your ideas and you thoughts on wether or not you think I am getting the character personalities right. thank you._

 _Authors note (2): I am so sorry about the what happened with this chapter, I think that my computer crashed so it didn't save properly, thankyou for waiting._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers Apprentice characters or the bolder letters, I only own the characters reactions._

 **Death of a Hero**

 **Chapter 3**

Gilan took the book and starts reading

 **Abelard's hooves thundered**

'Hay, she's not that loud' complained Halt.

 **dully on the soft turf of Hackham Heath as they drew near the trouble spot.**

'Of course it had to be the trouble spot, it could have been any where but no it was the one spot that I was headed for.' Mumbled Halt.

 **Now that he was closer, Halt could see that the Wargal attack was being spearheaded by one of Morgarth's special units.**

'Man are those units irritating.' Muttered all the Rangers at the same time, to which Horace rolled his eyes

 **They were all larger than normal, selected for size and strength and savagery. And they cared nothing for their own losses as they bartered their way forward. Maces, axes and heavy two-handed swords rose and fell and swept in horizontal arcs.**

 **Men from the Araluan army fell before them as they advanced in a solid wedge shape.**

 **Halt was still forty meters away and he knew that he would arrive too late.** 'How come...never mind.' Started Duncan before deciding not to ask. **The Araluan line had bowed backwards before the onslaught. Any second now it would crumble unless he acted.**

 **He reined Abelard to a sliding stop.**

 **'Steady,' he said and the little horse stood rock still for him, disregarding the terrifying cacophony of battle noise and the awful metallic smell of fresh blood.**

 **Halt unslung his bow and stood in the stirrups. Then he began to shoot. He had three arrows in the air before the first struck the Wargal leading the attacking wedge.**

'Impressive, but wasn't that a bit dangerous' marvelled then questioned Rodney

'No, not for a Ranger.' Replied all the Ranger, Horace went to say something then decided not

 **Halt had chosen his most powerful bow for the battle, one with a ninety-pound draw weight at full extension. Forty meters was point-blank range for such a weapon. The heavy, black-shafted arrow slammed through the beast's corselet of toughened leather and bronze plates and dropped him where he stood. Then in rapid succession two arrows struck home and two more Wargals died. Then more and more arrows arrived, each with a deadly hiss-thud, as Halt emptied his quiver in a devastating display of accuracy.**

 **He aimed for the Wargals at the head of the wedge, so that as they fell, they impended the progress of those behind them. It was the sort of shooting no ordinary archer would attempt. If he misses, he might well send his arrows into the backs ugly the Araluan soldiers facing the Wargals.**

 **But Halt was no ordinary archer. He did not miss.**

'Of course not, why would I want to that?' Answered Halt

 **Out of arrows, he urged Abelard forward once more. As he reached the rear of the line, he dropped from the saddle and ran to join the struggle troops. On the way, he stopped, tossed his cloak to one side and picked up a round shield lying discarded in the grass - the Ranger two-knife defence was no use against a Wargal's heavy weapons. He hesitated a second, looking at a long sword that lay beside a dead knight's outstretched hand. But it was a weapon he was unfamiliar with and he discarded the notion of using it.**

'Possibly not a good idea,' stated Rodney and was surprised to hear Horace's reply 'Actually it was a fine idea, those knives are more dangerous then swords, other then mine, at least I think they are.'

 **He was used to his saxe knife, strong and it's heavy, razor-sharp blade would be perfect for close fighting. He drew the saxe now as he ran forward, forcing his way between the soldiers.**

 **'Come on!' He shouted. 'Follow me! Push them back!'**

 **The soldiers parted before him until he was at the front of the line and facing a huge, snarling Wargal squad leader. The brute was only a little taller than Halt but it was massive in the shoulders and chest and probably weighed twice as much as he did. Halt saw the red mouth open as the Wargal bared his fangs at this new enemy. A spiked mace swung horizontally at him and he ducked beneath it, instantly coming upright and driving forward with the saxe, sinking it into the beast's ribs.**

'Good job, those mace are not fun to fight against.' murmured Horace

'What, when did you find that out?' Wondered Duncan wondering what else he didn't know about his son-in-law and his many battles.

 **He saw a sword coming from the left, blocked it with the shield, then kicked the huge Wargal off the point of his saxe, sending the dying monster sprawling.**

 **'Come on!' He shouted again, slashing his blade across another Wargal's throat and spring forward. He dodged another sword and stabbed twice at the Wargal facing him, buffeting it aside with the shield as it doubling over in agony. The Wargals were immensely powerful. But they were clumsy and Halt had the speed and reflexes of a snake. He ducked and weaved and weaved and cut and stabbed? Carvia path forward. And now he sensed, heard another voice echoing his cry. 'Come on! Forward! Push them back.'**

 **The hesitation in the Wargal's attack caused by Halt's volley of arrows and his sudden appearance as he darted forward and took the fight to the enemy, gave the Araluan soldiers new heart. They began to follow Halt and his unidentified companio, moving forward once more.**

'Finally, they were really slow at doing that.' Complained Halt

 **Halt turned momentarily to glance back. He saw a stockily built sergeant a pace behind him and to his right, armed with a spear. As Halt looked, the sergeant thrust the spear forward skewering a Wargal so that it screeched in agony. The man grinders at him.**

 **'Keep going, Ranger! You're getting in my way!'**

 **Behind him, others were following, forming their own wedge now and driving deeper into the Wargal line.**

 **Halt faced front once more. A Wargal came at him, axe drawn back for a killing blow. The sergeant's spearshot forward over Halt's shoulder, taking the Wargal in the throat and stopping it dead.**

'Now that sergeant is an amazing fighter, I hope that someone noticed and thought him to become a knight.' stated Arald

'No no-one did, he died...' Answered Halt pausing then he decide that he would finish his sentence. 'he was a real hero even though he wasn't a knight, he saved my life and he was Will's farther.'

To which was rewarded with a gasp of surprise from most people around the table.

'Thanks!' Halt called, without looking. Two more Wargals were coming at him. He sidestepped the sword thrust of the first, felt his foot turn as he trod on the arm of a dead enemy, and tumbled sideways to the ground.

The second Wargal had swung a club at him and the stumbled probably saved his life. The club struck only a glancing blow, instead of shattering his skull with a detect hit. But it stunned him and he hit the ground, losing grip on the saxe knife. He tried to rise, but was hammered by the shield on his left arm. Dully, he realised that the Wargal with the club was standing on the shield, preventing his rising. He looked up, still dazed by the blow, and saw the club go up again.

 **So, this is it, he thought. He wondered why he felt such a stolid**

'what does stolid mean?' Asked Horace just to be ignored

 **acceptance of his own death. Maybe the blow to the head had slowed him down. He watched, waiting calmly fatalistically,**

"What does fatalistically mean?"pondered Horace

"Fatalistic is related to the belief that all events are predetermined and therefore inevitable."answered Alyss just beating her mentor to the answer, as it was not often that she was able to she was very happy with herself

 **for the club to descend. Then a flicker of light blazed over him, gleaming off a spearhead that buried itself in the Wargal's chest. The force behind the spear thrust shoved the creature backwards. It gave a hoarse screech of pain and fell, passing out of Halt's line of sight. The sergeant jumped nimbly over Halt's fallen form, dragged his spear free of the dead Wargal's body and stood with feet braced wide apart, protecting Halt from further attacks. He thrust again with the spear and another Wargal retreated hastily. Then a battleaxe smashed down onto the spear shaft, and the heavy iron head went spinning away, leaving the sergeant with more than a two-and-a-half-meter ash spear shaft.**

 **Halt's head swam and his vision blurred. The blow to the head had definitely done him some damage. His limbs were weak and he couldn't find the strength to rise. The scene before him seemed to unfold at a slow dream-like pace.**

'Now that was really scary when that happened' added Halt

 **The sergeant took one look at the headless spear, shrugged, then whirled the heavy ash shaft in a circle smashing it against another Wargal's helmet. Holding the shaft in both hands now, like a quarterstaff, he thrust underarm at a second enemy, driving the end deep into the Wargal's midsection.**

 **'Look out!' Halt's attempted shout of warning was nothing more than a croak. He had seen a third Wargal crouching low and concealed behind his companions, a jagged-edged sword ready to thrust. One of the injured Wargals grabbed at the spear shaft dragging the sergeant off balance, and the sword blade shot forward like a serpent striking. Red blood flowed from the sergeant's side where the sword had taken him. But still he didn't falter.**

'Now that is both skill and dedication, you should be proud that he was your farther Will.' stated King Duncan

'Thank-you, sir.' was all that Will could reply with his lips slightly shaking, a movement that only Gilan who was looking strait at Will and Alyss and Halt who were sitting right next to him noticed and it was only small and only keen eyes could have made it out, Alyss pulled Will into her embrace giving him the comfort that he

 **He jerked the spear shaft from the enemy's grip and, with an overhead action as if he was casting a spear, he slammed it straight forward, hitting the Wargal who had wounded him straight between the eyes with the blunt end of the shaft**

 **The Wargal screamed and feel, throwing his hands to his shattered forehead and dropping his sword as he did so. Instantly the sergeant seized it, tossing the spear shafted aside. Now he struck left and right with blinding speed and opened a great slashing wounds in two more Wargals. One fell where he stood, while the other swayed away,blundering into his companion, knocking two of them over. The sergeant parried a short iron spear thrust coming from his right. Another stabbed out from his left and struck him in the thigh. More blood flowed. Yet he still fought on. He killed the Wargal behind the spear with almost contemptuous ease then he slashed and cut left and right with the sword, taking a dreadful toll on any enemy who came within it's reach. A knife thrust cut him in the side. He ignored it and despatched the knife wielder with a backhanded slash.**

 **Then Halt saw something he thought he would never see.**

 **As the blood-stained figure drove forward, sword rising and falling, hacking and cutting and slashing and stabbing, a tide of fear swept over the Wargals.**

'Now that is defiantly not something that you see most times you see a Wargal, perhaps only once in about a century.' Duncan stated sounding impressed.

 **Morgarth's hand-picked shock troops, who up until now had feared nothing short of mounted, armed knights, fell back in terror before the bloodied, death-dealing figure with the sword.**

 **As they did so the men of the Araluan army found new heart and swept forward in the wake of the sergeant. He was badly wounded, but he continued fighting until his comrades surged past him, slamming into the demoralised Wargals and screaming in triumph.**

 **For a moment, the sergeant stood in an empty space on the battlefield. Then, as the second rank of Araluan fighters poured past him to reinforce the first, and the Wargal line broke and retreated the in total confusion their hoarse, wordless screams filling the air, his knees gave way and he sagged to the ground.**

 **The noise of the battle moved away from the, receding like a tide, and Halt finally managed to free his arm from the shield still pinned to the ground by a Wargal's dead body. He tried to rise to his feet but the effort was beyond him. Instead, he crawled painfully to the fallen sergeant, dragging himself over the sprawled bodies of the Wargals the man had killed.**

'There were a lot of them so it was really hard.' Interrupted Halt

 **In spite of his wounds, the sergeant was still breathing, and he turned his head painfully as the Ranger approached. He managed a weak smile.**

 **'We showed them, didn't we?'**

'Yes, you did that alright' Duncan answered.

 **Halt could barely hear the voice and his own was a croak as he answered 'That we did. What's your name, sergeant?'**

 **'Daniel'**

 **Halt gripped his forearm. 'Hold on, Daniel. The healers will be here soon.'**

 **He tried to put as much encouragement**

'Halt encouragement, not two words that are often heard together unless it includes criticism.' Interjected Gilan and Will remembering all too well the encouragement that they had received from Halt during their apprenticeship which was really just hidden in the criticism that they were given.

 **into the words as possible. But the sergeant shock his head.**

 **'Too late for me.' Suddenly the man's eyes were filled with urgency. He tried to rise but fell back.**

 **'Rest easy,' Halt told him, but Daniel raised his head wearily and leaned towards him.**

 **'My wife...' He managed to gasp. 'My wife and the baby. Promise me you'll...' He coughed and blood rolled down his chin. /strongbr /strong'I'll look out for them,'**

'Well I didn't do that very well.' Mumbled an annoyed Halt looking at the table blaming himself for not being able to save Will's mum.

'Halt, look at me,' Will instructed 'You looked after me, and there was nothing you could have done to save my mother. You understand that right? She would have tried to protect me no matter what you did, You couldn't have prevented her death, Okay?'

Those moments stored up lots of confusion with Horace, Jenny, Gilan and Cassandra all of which wanted to know what the statement meant, as they all still thought that Will's mother had died in child birth.

'I thought that Will's mother died in child birth, didn't she?' asked Jenny

'No, she died a hero, saving me.' Responded Halt gesturing for the startled Gilan to continue

 **Halt told him. 'But don't worry. You'll be fine. You'll see them soon.'**

 **Daniel nodded and let his head fall back. He took a long shuddering breath then he seamed to relax and his breathing became easier, as if Halt's promise had lifted an enormous burden from his mind.**

 **Halt heard voices then, and footsteps nearby. The gentle hands were rolling him over and he found himself looking up at the concerned faces of a pair of medical orderlies who were setting down a litter beside him. He gestured weakly towards Daniel.**

 **'I'm all right,' he said. 'Take the sergeant first.'**

 **The nearest orderly glanced quickly at Daniel, and shook his head.**

 **'Nothing we can do for him,' he said 'He's dead.'**

'And that's the end of the chapter, maybe we should have lunch before we continue, then Will you are reading.' Finished Gillan

'Sounds great.' said an enthusiastic Horace while Will sent a death glared at Gilan.


	4. Death of a Hero - Chapter 4 - part 1

_Authors Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, I don't really have a proper excuse other then I didn't feel like writing for a while and I was busy so no real excuses. I am also sorry that I didn't finish the whole chapter, I am working on it but I am not there yet, so this is part 1 of what is likely to be 3 or 4 but I will try to write more frequently._

 _Thank you to the two guests that replied, both the one with no-name and Puppykitty I am really glad that you two are enjoying it. Also thank you to WillTreaty532, I am so glad that you liked it and want more. And my final thank you is to OakleafHeron I am so glad that you think it is great, also thank you for pointing out the mistake I made._

 **Death of a Hero**

 **Chapter 4 - part 1**

After a short lunch Will picked up the book and continued reading.

 **Halt woke.**

 **For a few seconds, he wondered where he was. He was lying on his back, staring at the canvas roof of a large pavilion. He could hear people moving quietly nearby, speaking in lowered voices. Somewhere, further away, a man was moaning.** "Halt are you actually in a hospital tent? So you can't always do everything by yourself, like you say you can." Partly questioned partly stated Will before continuing reading. **He tried to turn his head but a sudden flash of agony greeted the movement and he grunted in pain.**

"Halt admitted that he was in pain, the world is ending!" Exclaimed Horace earning a death glare from Halt.

 **He raised his hand to his forehead and felt a thick bandage there. Then memory began to come back to him.**

 **The battle with the Wargals. He remembered that. Remembered the club that had caught him on the side of the head. That must be the cause of the flaring headache he now felt. And he remembered a sergeant. What was his name? David? No! Daniel. Daniel had saved his life.**

"How come you couldn't remember his name then?" asked Gilan.

"I had only just woken up." Retorted Halt

Will and Gilan shared a glance then raising one eye brow they asked Halt the sarcastic question that he had asked them way too many times "Do you think that an enemy will wait for you to be fully awake when they attach? You need to be ready for anything at anytime." They answer together earning them another glare from both Halt and Horace which Gilan just ignored and Will partly ignored and partly just continue reading.

 **Then he was overcome with sadness as he remembered the words of the litter bearer. Daniel was dead.**

Will's voice started cracking so he took a few breaths then continued, while Alyss put a comforting arm around him

 **How long had he been here? He remembered that as the medical orderlies had lifted him onto the litter, he had lost consciousness.**

"Okay this must have been serious then, Halt, you never just lose consciousness." Interjected Gilan.

"Wow, Gilan are you really that slow on the uptake that this is really serious." Commented an irritated Halt. To which Gilan rolled his eyes and gestured to Will to continue.

 **It seemed that it had happened only minutes ago. He tried to rise and the headache speared him behind the eyes again. Once more, he grunted in pain, and this time a face came into his field of vision, looking down at him.**

 **'** **You're awake,' the orderly said,** "Wow stating the obvious, why does everyone have to do that?" Interrupted Gilan and Will continue reading ignoring him as he thought that Gilan had interrupted him enough this chapter. **and smiled encouragingly at him. He reached down and laid a palm on Halt's forehead, testing for fever. Seemingly satisfied that there was none, he touched the bandage lightly, making sure it was still tight.**

 **'** **How . . . long . . .' Halt's voice was slurred and his throat was thick and dry.**

"Isn't that how you normally speak, Halt? Questioned Will and Gilan, to which Halt had no response, Crowley laughed and Horace rolled his eyes. Will continued reading.

 **The orderly held a cup of cool water to his lips, raised his head carefully, and allowed him to drink. The water felt wonderful. He gulped at it and choked, coughing so that water bubbled out of his mouth. The action of coughing set his head aching again and he closed his eyes in pain.**

 **'** **Still feeling it, I see?' the orderly said. 'Well, the healers said there's no serious damage. You just need a few more days' rest to let the headache settle down.'**

 **'** **How long . . . have I been here?'**

 **The orderly pursed his lips.**

 **'** **Let's see. They brought you in the evening before yesterday, so I'd say about thirty-six hours.'**

"you slacker." Teased Will and Gilan.

"Hay, I had gotten a serious head injury, plus it was at end of the battle and I seem to remember that you, Gilan, pretty much collapse in bed right at the beginning of the second war with Morgarth." Retorted Halt

"What? Were you at both of the wars with Morgarth, Gil? Were you Halts appreciate at the time?" Questioned Will.

"Yeah, I was at both wars, and no I wasn't Halts appreciate at the time, I didn't even know that I wanted to be a Ranger then, at I don't think I did but I remember that I liked their horses and I wanted one so I asked Halt about them while we were leading some of the knights on horseback around to Morgarth's rear so that they could charge them. Now that was an interesting talk." Answered Gilan

"And this is a story for later and I am pretty sure you did most of the leading in that trip" interrupted Halt then he motioned for Gilan to continue.

 **Thirty-six hours! He'd lain here asleep for a day and a half! A sudden chill of fear struck through him.**

 **'** **Did we win?' he said.**

"Of course we did, why else do you think that we were letting you rest?" Answered King Duncan and Will continued reading.

 **He remembered that the Wargals had retreated ahead of Daniel's attack, but that might have been a localised event. The orderly smiled, nodding his head.**

 **'** **Oh yes indeed. Morgarath and his brutes were thoroughly beaten. Someone referred to it as a rout. I hear you had a little to do with that, as a matter of fact?'**

 **He added the last curiously, as if interested to hear more about Halt's battlefield escapades. But the Ranger waved that aside.**

"Are you ok?" Alyss whispered to Will as she knew that he didn't like reading, especially since Halt hurt in this chapter and Will was almost as protective of Halt as Hat was of him, Will just nodded and continued reading.

 **'** **Are we still at Hackham?' he asked.**

"Of course, we can't go anywhere while you were injured Halt. There would be no one to scout the way and no one to bring up the rear." Intend Crowley, again Will ignored him and continued reading.

 **'** **Yes. The cavalry are pursuing the enemy, of course. But the rest of the army is still here. Not for long, though. They'll be moving out soon.'**

 **'** **Moving out where?'**

"Really Halt what did you think he meant by moving out?" Gilan Questioned to whch Halt had no answer so Will continued reading.

 **'** **Disbanding. The war's over. The men will be going back to their farms and their families. And none too soon.'**

 **Farms and families. The words stirred another memory in Halt's mind.**

"It took you long enough didn't it?" Crowley interjected

"Yep it did, apparently getting hit in the head didn't agree with me much at all" Answered Halt getting quieter and more deathly sounding towards the end of the statement.

Lady Pauline soothed her husband and Will continued reading to get Halt out of the state that he was in before it detreated any further.

 **Daniel had spoken of a wife and baby. And Halt had promised to help them. But now he realised that he had no idea where they were and, if the army was really disbanding, he might never find them. He sat up without thinking and swung his legs over the side of the bed, then doubled over as the crippling pain hit him. The orderly tried to restrain him.**

"An orderly tried to restrain Halt, no one can restrain Halt when he has something that he strongly wants to do?" Interjected Duncan

"Well it sounds like you have had first hand experience on that score." Answered Will who still had no idea why Halt was banished for a year.

"Yes, I did it was not fun, not fun at all." Replied Duncan and Crowley simultaneously. To which they got a chorus of agreement from everyone other then Will and Cassandra, who just looked confused as well as Halt who looked slightly surprised.

Halt decided that this interjection had gone on long enough so he gestured for Will to just continue reading.

 **'** **Please! Lie still, Ranger! You need to rest.'**

"Like Halt would listen to that if it was anyone other then the sorceress Lady Pauline or people threatening to tell her if he didn't do what he was told." Called out Horace. To which he got a chuckle out of Will, who was the only one other then Halt who knew what Horace was referring to.

"That is very true" replied Will before he continued reading.

 **But Halt seized the orderly's forearm and managed to stand, swaying, by the bed. He blinked several times. The pain eased a little. But it was still there.**

 **'** **I don't have time,' he said. 'Get me something for this headache. I've got to find out where he lived.'**

 _Authors Note (2):please review. I have an idea that might make reviewing easier so it is called two stars and a wish, it is something that we do at my dance school, so each star is something that you liked or something that you thought that I did well, then the wish is something or an area that you thought I could improve on. Dose that help anyone, please let me know by reviewing wether or not you like the idea, so please review, I love all reviews, they really help me to write. thank you._


	5. Death of a Hero - Chapter 4 - part 2

_Authors note: hello, so I have not yet died, I have been very busy, I had school exams, homework, assignments, then I had a youth camp, then it was Christmas then I had a national Girls Brigade camp (Girls Brigade it a bit like a christian version of Girl Guides), then I went camping with my family, so this has taken a long time I am really sorry and I hope that you can forgive me for taking so long._

 _Thank you to AgileWolf and the other guest that reviewed since the last chapter._

 _Again I ask you to please review, and if it helps yo could you try to do this thing I mentioned called two stars and a wish, so each star is something that you liked or something that you thought that I did well, then the wish is something or an area that you thought I could improve on. If you can only think of one star please review and let me know what it is, same goes with the wish. Dose that help anyone, please let me know by reviewing wether or not you like the idea, so please review, I love all reviews, they really help me to write. thank you. the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come out. thanks for the support ~Ranger River_

 **Death of a Hero**

 **Chapter 4 - Part 2**

 **He remembered**

"wow, you remembered something. That would have been super challenging." Called Gil making Will laugh and inedibly they both earned a glair from Halt which they ignored and Will continued reading.

 **that the men he had been sent to lead were a mixed group from Seacliff, Aspienne and Culway. The soldiers around him when he forced his way through to the front rank had worn the crest of a black badger on their tunics. He had seen the same crest on Daniel's. He had no idea what group marched under that banner,**

"why not?" Will wanted to know, so Halt replied saying "I had only been in Araluan for a year or two at that point"

Will shrugged and continued to read.

 **so he headed for the command tent, and the King's Battlemaster.**

 **When he reached the command centre, he found the Battlemaster gone. Of course, he was leading the pursuit that was hounding Morgarath and the Wargals back to the south-east corner of the Kingdom.**

"That sounds very much like something Dad would have been doing." Stated Gilan

"Well yes that is a great characteristics and one of the reasons why I chose him to be my new Battlemaster." Replied Duncan.

 **But his secretary was still there, making notes as to casualties, replacements and promotions. He glanced up as Halt entered, and smiled warmly. The entire army had heard of Halt's feats during the battle.**

"Of course they did, just because I didn't want to be well known and just blend into the background I ended up doing something that was heard by the entire army." Halt complained

"Seriously Halt just get used to it." Answered the rest of the Rangers present, all receiving an annoyed look from Horace who decided not to say anything, so Will continued reading.

 **'Good morning, Ranger,' he said. Then he noticed the bloodstained bandage and saw how Halt swayed as he entered the tent, reaching out to steady himself against the table top where the secretary sat.**

 **'Are you all right?' he said anxiously.**

"Of course I am all right, I just got a little banged up is all." Halt competed, his words dripping with sarcasm so Will hurdle read on.

 **He rose and hurried to find a bench for Halt. The Ranger dropped onto it gratefully. He blinked several times. His vision was still blurry. He hoped that was only temporary. He couldn't imagine shooting with such poor vision.**

"No fighting in any form with blurry vision is not fun at all." Commented Horace, remembering when he had to fight with very blurry vision in Hibernia against one of Tension's giants. Again Duncan made a mental note to find out what other dangerous things and situations his son-in-law had been in as he was beginning to think that there was no end to the list. After a short silence Will continued.

 **'Just a headache,' he said. 'I need some information. I took command of troops on the right wing in the final stages of the battle –'**

 **'Indeed you did!' the secretary said warmly. 'The whole army has heard about it.'**

"Great just what I wanted" Mumbled Halt sarcastically to which Will raised his eyebrows.

 **'There was a soldier. A sergeant named Daniel. He actually led the charge when I was knocked down. Did anyone mention his full name, or would anyone have a record of where he lived?'**

 **But the clerk was shaking his head. 'I don't keep the full roster.**

"Of course not that would be to simple" mumbled Halt so that only his wife could hear.

 **Each individual force looks after that for their own men. What unit did he belong to?'**

 **'I'm not sure. They wore a black badger as their crest.'**

 **The clerk's eyes narrowed in concentration for a few seconds, then his expression cleared.**

"Clerks have a habit of almost forgetting important information like that." Complained all the Rangers together. Horace muttered something that made Cassandra giggle as she jested for Will to continue.

' **A black badger? That'd be Captain Stanton's company, from Aspienne Fief. They're camped over to the north, on a small hill. Stanton was badly wounded before you rallied his men. He's been invalided back to Castle Aspienne. But his sergeant major should be able to help you.'**

"At least he remembered, unlike some people" Halt muttered looking pointedly at his two former appreciates.

"Well, Halt, some of us do remember, we just need reminding and sometimes some extra time." Replied Gilan and Will.

 **'Thanks for your help.' Halt left the tent. He paused for a moment, looking to the north. On a low hill several hundred metres away, he could see a group of tents clustered around a banner. It was too far to make out the device on the flag but he could see that it was black in colour.**

"Wow, I thought that you could see every detail of everything no matter how far away it was, but apparently not." Interrupted Gilan earning a glare from Halt.

 **He headed towards the tents.**

 **As was the custom, the banner marked the position of the commanding officer's tent. As Halt drew closer, he could see that he had been right.**

"Of course I was." Halt stated plainly. Will and Gilan both raised an eyebrow.

 **The device on the flag was a black badger.**

"Don't we know that already it does need to be repeated does it? Questioned Gilan.

 **He paused at the open entrance. The command tent was larger than the simple four-man units that surrounded it. The commander and his staff worked here, so it was used as a company office. At the rear, a separate section was screened off, forming the captain's living quarters. Now, of course, that would be vacant. But a burly figure**

"Burly, why burly?" Asked Horace.

"Just because." Answered all the Rangers making Horace's eyebrow raise.

 **was sitting at a table in the front section, frowning over sheets of paper. He was an older man, somewhat grizzled and with an unmistakable look of experience and authority – undoubtedly the sergeant major the clerk had mentioned. He looked up as Halt stepped into the tent, taking in the Ranger cloak and the bandage round his head.**

 **'You look as if you've been in the wars,'**

"What haven't you?" Halt wondered

 **he said, grinning. Halt allowed himself a faint smile.**

 **'Just one. Same one you've been in. I'm trying to find a home address for one of your men. A sergeant by the name of Daniel.'**

 **The grin faded and the sergeant major shook his head sadly. 'Daniel? He was a good man. We lost him in the final battle, I'm afraid.'**

"I think I know that as he died to save me, he's not exactly someone that I am going to forget anytime soon." Interrupted Halt.

"We know Halt." Replied the other Rangers together.

 **'I know. He saved my life just before he died.'**

 **The older man regarded Halt with increased interest. 'Oh,' he said, 'you're that Ranger, are you?' He rose from behind the table and offered his hand. 'It's an honour to meet you. My name's Griff.'**

"Yes I am that Ranger, I just don't really want anyone else, well anyone at all, to know that particular fact." Replied Halt annoyed and Pauline had to settle him down.

 **Halt shifted uncomfortably. He disliked being the centre of attention. It wasn't his way. He preferred to move unobtrusively through life, going unnoticed wherever possible. But he shook the man's hand.**

 **'I'm called Halt,' he said.**

 **Griff waved him to a seat and sat down himself once more. He pursed his lips thoughtfully.**

 **'Not sure I can tell you too much.**

"Of course not. That would have been to easy." Murmured Halt.

 **Everything was pretty rushed when we mobilised the army and Daniel was new to the fief. He and his wife had moved from Norgate not long before the war began.' He indicated the piles of paper and scrolls on the table that was serving as a desk. 'We didn't get time to put down all the men's details before we had to march out. I'm trying to catch up on it now.'**

"At least he's trying." Interjected Gilan to which Will ignored.

 **'Can you tell me anything about him?' Halt asked.**

 **'He had a farm, I believe, somewhere in the south-east part of Aspienne. But where it might be I have no idea.**

 **'Did he have any friends in the company who might know?'**

 **The sergeant major was shaking his head before Halt even finished the question.**

 **'He may have. Although as a sergeant he would have kept himself a little separate from the other men.**

"Of course again it would have been too easy with out that." Murmured Halt

 **You could ask around. He had command of the sixth squad. You'll find them one row over and halfway down.'**

 **'I'm obliged,'**

"Of course you were" muttered Gilan quietly so only the Rangers and Jenny heard

 **Halt said. He rose to his feet, wincing once more as the pain lanced through his forehead. He put a hand on the table to steady himself and Griff looked at him with some concern.**

 **'Should you be up and around? You don't look so good.'**

 **Halt shook his head – and immediately wished he hadn't. 'I'll be fine,' he said. 'Just a bit of a knock. I'm better off in the fresh air than in a stuffy healer's tent.'**

"Why do I only ever have that problem with Rangers, people in this room or Gilan's dad getting up and moving around when they are injured and not meant to." Complained King Duncan "Honestly it is so annoying."

"Well that's what we're here for" answered Halt and Crowley

"We seek to serve and annoy you in all ways possible," Continue Will and Gilan

"Life would be too boring without us." Finish all the Rangers together making Horace to mutter some not very nice words about the Rangers to his wife which made her chuckle.

 **'That's true.' Griff looked back at the forms and papers on his desk with a degree of disappointment, as if he'd been hoping they'd fill themselves in while he talked.**

 **'Well . . . sorry I can't be of more help.'**

 **Halt waved a hand in acknowledgement. 'Every little bit of information helps.'**

"Yes it does, especially when you find out that it is vital to winning a war or find someone or something." Responded all the Rangers to what Halt had said all those years ago, earning a glare from Horace which triggered sniggers form all the women present. Will continued reading.

 **He strolled down the neat tent lines, cutting through between two tents to reach the next row across. About ten metres further down, he saw a placard mounted on top of a spear shaft with the numeral '6' on it. He looked down the next five tents and there was a similar marker, this time bearing the number '7'. Five tents, four men to each, that made twenty men in the squad.**

"Although they would not have all survived." Interrupted Horace, Will ignored him, reading on.

 **Assuming they had all survived, which he knew they hadn't. Three soldiers were lounging in the sun outside the first tent. They looked up as his shadow fell across them. There was a hint of suspicion in their eyes but, since Crowley and he had reformed the Ranger Corps, Halt was becoming used to that. Officers and sergeant majors might value the skills Rangers brought to the army,**

"But even then they ignore our advice when they think it's appropriate." Complained the Rangers president in unison

"That appears to be something that goes both ways." the replied Duncan ignoring Horace's complaint and remembering some of the times that the Rangers had ignored him or other barons he was shore that he didn't know all of those times.

 **but the rank and file soldiers tended to be ill at ease around the grey and green clad figures. He knew there were wild rumours circulating that Rangers practised sorcery.**

 **'Good morning,' he said evenly. The men nodded, craning their necks to look up at him. They were seated on low stools. One was patching a ripped jerkin, a second was whittling a stick with a knife and the third was chewing slowly on a piece of dried beef.**

"At least they were doing something constructive and not spending their time annoying me or other people in charge of the army, unlike you Rangers." Duncan stated dryly

"As we said earlier we live to serve and annoy you in all ways possible." Answered the Rangers together.

 **From where Halt stood, it looked as if the beef was winning the struggle. Halt indicated a spare stool, a few feet away.**

 **'Mind if I join you for a few minutes?' he asked.**

 **The man patching his jerkin nodded.**

 **'Why not?' he said, his tone neither welcoming nor dismissive.**

 **His companion with the beef jerky was staring at Halt, a frown of recognition on his face.**

 **'I know you . . .'**

"Took him long enough." Halt grumbled

Then as Pauline reasoned with Halt, calming him down saying that "not everyone has an amazing recondition and remembrance of everything and everyone around them".

 **he said thoughtfully, trying to place the memory. Then it came to him. 'You were at the battle!' he said. 'We were being driven back and suddenly you were there, shoving forward and slashing away at the Wargals and yelling at us to follow you. You did an outstanding job. Outstanding!' He turned to the others. 'Did you see him?**

"I'm sure that they have already heard." Halt muttered to Will earning a slap from Alyss and his wife. Will smiled as he continued to read.

 **First of all, he dropped at least a dozen of them with his bow, then he darted in among them, slashing and stabbing. And look at him! He's barely bigger than a boy.'**

 **Halt raised an eyebrow at that. He wasn't the largest of men, but he knew the soldier was stretching it a little. However, he could see that no insult was intended so he let the comment pass.**

"What you let a comment like that pass?" Will exclaimed then continued reading, not giving Halt a chance to reply.

 **'Your sergeant gave me a hand,' he said and the man nodded vigorously.**

 **'He did! He took them on when you went down. Must have killed a dozen of them too!'**

 **Halt smiled quietly at that. The man was inclined to exaggerate.**

"I'm not sure that I am really surprised that stories about Rangers often get exaggerated now as you guys seem to allow people to exaggerate them heck you guys kinda encourage people to exaggerate any and all stories about you." Complained an annoyed King Duncan.

"Of course we do how else are expecting to keep exactly what we are doing a secret at all times?" Questioned all of the Rangers at the same time. Only to receive another complaint from Horace "will you stop saying things at the same time please."

To which he got the reply of "NO, why would we want to?" from all the Rangers at the replied in unison. Horace rolled his eyes as Will continue reading.

 **'He did a great job,' he agreed.**

 **The jerky chewer turned to his friends. 'Did you see the sarge?'**

 **Both of them shook their heads.**

 **'We were further over, on the right,' the jerkin patcher replied. 'All we saw was that the line was about to break and run, then it started to move forward again. Then the Wargals were running instead.'**

"I still think that he would have made a fantastic Knight." Arald interrupted

"He was someone that I would've been proud of."

Replied Will

"Yes he was a man that any child would have been proud to have as a father, your mother too." Answered Halt to which Will smiled and continued reading.

 **But the question had been rhetorical and the beef chewer was keen to continue his story.**

"Of course he was, they always are." Complained Halt.

 **'He did four or five of them with his spear. Then one of them chopped the head off it and he used it like a quarterstaff, spinning it round, knocking them over like ninepins. Then he grabbed a sword and killed eight or nine of them before they got him.' He looked to Halt for confirmation. 'You saw it, Ranger! How many do you reckon he killed?'**

 **'At least eight,' Halt said. He saw no reason to contradict the man.**

"Of course not that would get in the way of a good story" interrupted Crowley and Will ignored him.

 **The atmosphere was suddenly a lot more welcoming than it had been at first. 'I wanted some information about him,' he said. 'Any idea where he lived?'**

 **He was disappointed to see the three faces cloud over in a now familiar expression of uncertainty.**

 **'Sorry,' said the man who had been extolling Daniel's deeds and courage. 'He was new to the unit and the area. Got promoted quickly.'**

"Not suppressing really." Gilan called out.

 **'That's right,' said one of the others, laying aside the patched jerkin. 'The captain liked the look of him.**

"Again not surprising." Muttered Halt, making Will smile as he continued reading.

 **Made him a sergeant almost immediately. Apparently, he'd had some military experience in Norgate before he came to Aspienne.'**

 **'He was promoted so quickly we didn't really have time to get to know him,' said the man who had been whittling. 'I think I heard him mention a farm somewhere . . .'**

"Wow. A unhelpful much. There are farms everywhere that you go." Complained an annoyed Halt who Will ignored.

 **He trailed off, unsure of his facts. There was an awkward silence. Halt made a move to rise from the stool, thinking that once again his efforts to trace Daniel's family were doomed to failure. The first man who had spoken, the beef jerky chewer, seemed to come to a decision.**

 **'You could try Kord and Jerrel,' he said. 'They might have an idea.'**

"I hate those sort of people they are so annoying and often waste our time!" Will, Gilan, Halt and Crowley shouted in an angry unison each remembered their own personal problems that they had with similar people.

 **'If they'd tell you,' the man with the repaired jerkin put in.**

 **Halt looked from one to the other. 'I take it you're not fond of these two?'**

 **The three men exchanged glances. Then the one who had suggested the two names answered him.**

 **'They're a pair of liars and cheats.**

'They always are" muttered Will before continuing.

 **They run a dice game and they tried to make a friend of Daniel initially, playing up to him and inviting him to play. My guess is they were letting him win at dice to get in his good books. But he saw through their scheme**

"Of course he did, he was very smart." Murmured Halt

 **before long and they found themselves doing their fair share of fatigue duties. So they dropped him.'**

 **'What makes you think they'd know where he lived?' Halt asked, and again there was an awkward pause. Finally, the whittler spoke.**

 **'They always wanted to know where everyone lived. Always asking you questions about where you came from, what you did back home.**

"They're a little nosey don't you think." Horace interrupts to get the reply of a unanimous yes from everyone present.

 **Can't prove anything, but I reckon they were keeping a record, planning to go back after the war and rob people.'**

 **'Particularly those who'd been killed in battle,' the jerkin patcher said heavily. They'd know the families would be easy prey. It's the sort of thing they'd do, all right. They probably know where to find the sergeant's farm.'**

"Of course they would. Why do I find people like them so annoying." Mourned all the Rangers simultaneously.

 **'The trick will be getting them to tell you,' the beef jerky chewer said and the others nodded. Halt looked around the small circle of faces, seeing the distaste for the two vultures called Kord and Jerrel.**

 **'How would I get to meet these two?' he asked.**

"How do you would meet them as you should have released by now they were gamblers." Muttered Will and Gilan earning yet another glare from Horace that they just ignored and Will continued reading.

 **The jerkin patcher raised an eyebrow.**

 **'Play dice with them,' he said. 'But be prepared to lose.'**

"Or you could just be like them and cheat by using a rigged dice so that it will land on the number that you want." Mumbled both Will and Gilan. To which both received a death stare from Halt then a shrug and replied.

"You too really know me way too well, don't you?" Which was followed by a laugh from Will and Gilan and then together they said

"Of course we don't who could know you too well. We only know you quite well which is not the same thing, and you should have expected that we end up knowing you quite well since we did spend about five years with you as your apprentice."

Receiving a laugh form everyone around the table. Then Will added "that's the end of the chapter, Horace it's your turn to read, have fun."

"Wow, thanks!" Was the sarcastic reply that Horace gave him.


End file.
